1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of forming a vertical alignment layer, a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same, and a display apparatus made with the manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, in a liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to a liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image. The liquid crystal display may be classified as a twisted nematic liquid crystal display, a horizontal electric field liquid crystal display, or a vertical alignment liquid crystal display according to the characteristics of the liquid crystal layer.
Liquid crystal molecules in the vertical alignment liquid crystal display are arranged in a predetermined direction such that their long axes are perpendicular to a screen of the display in the absence of an electric field. Thus, a viewing angle of the vertical alignment liquid crystal display is wide and a contrast ratio of the display is high.
The liquid crystal molecules may be aligned by using alignment films manufactured with a rubbing method or a light alignment method. In the light alignment method, a plural number of masks are used. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the number of masks in an alignment film manufacturing process.